


Are You Sure?

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Humiliation, I literally wrote this because that episode fucked me up so much, Name Calling, Office Sex, Powerplay, Public Sex, Semi Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: Villanelle talks some sense into Eve by giving Eve what she doesn’t know she’s desperate for.✨Spoilers for 2x05/slight 2x06 spoilers. Set during 2x06 going by what the trailers suggest is going to happen✨





	Are You Sure?

**Author's Note:**

> THAT EPISODE ANXJWJZNFJAKANDJAKS GODDAMN THAT FUCKED ME UP SO GOOD. I WOKE UP AT 2AM TO WATCH IT AND IM NOW POSTING THIS AT 6:30AM BECAUSE I HAVENT GONE BACK TO SLEEP IVE JUST SUFFERED
> 
> This entire fic is inspired by the line “you should try this with your wife” aka the thing that fucked me up The Most. Can we also appreciate that I WAS RIGHT and Villanelle can indeed tell what Eve likes in bed just by looking at her?
> 
> As always, feel free to follow me on twitter or send prompts to my curiouscat vxllanelle1 for both, comments and kudos are always appreciated and reading your comments always makes my week, ill see you next time sluts ✨

“So we need to figure out a course of action on the Peel case.” Eve mumbled, noting Villanelle sat beside her, barely paying any attention.

“Mm,” was all Eve got from her, looking over to see the woman messing with her phone.

“Do we go in all guns blazing or try to talk him down?” Eve asked, this time not even receiving any acknowledgement from her which, in turn, only heightening the frustrations she currently felt towards the woman.

Eve rolled her eyes and turned around to her, exasperated. “Okay, when we asked you to join this team, we actually expected you to do a little work and be an active member.” She snapped, earning a glance from Villanelle.

“Save your frustrations for the bedroom, Eve. It’s where they belong.” Villanelle mused, throwing Eve a sarcastic smile and crossing her arms over her chest. There were still a lot of lingering emotions from their first meeting. A lot of hurt, a lot of guilt, a lot of unspoken anger. This resulted in heavy tension and a lot of snapping at each other. But honestly, they didn’t know how to air out their grievances and move past them. So, it seemed like this was how it was supposed to stay.

“I...” Eve began, not really sure how to respond. “First of all, none of your business. Second of all, wrong. Third of all, fuck you. I’ll do everything myself then.”

Eve turned back to her paperwork in a huff, trying to concentrate. But Villanelle’s words played heavy on her mind. She couldn’t ask. The woman would know she’d gotten to her. She definitely couldn’t ask.

“Okay, no, third of all, what the fuck does that even mean?” Eve asked, her attention going back to the woman beside her as she saw the smug grin began to crawl across her face. Eve cut her off before she could answer. “Don’t, I... You’re not right and I know you’re not right. But what exactly do you think so wrong with Niko and I?”

“It’s not what I think is wrong, it’s what you think is wrong.” Villanelle answered, locking her phone and placing it down on her desk. Well, it was one way for Eve to get her full attention.

“There’s nothing wrong with us.” Eve told her, trying to brush it off and not let it get to her. But, damn it, it was working. She just didn’t want her to know she was getting to Eve.

“No? So why do you bring your sexual frustrations to work to me all the time?” Villanelle asked, leaning back in the chair and waiting for an answer.

“All the time? Please, we’ve only been working together about a week.” Eve asserted, moving to stand and move over to the whiteboard. “Alright genius, tell me, what do you think is going on with us?” She asked, paying some attention to the whiteboard in an attempt to appear casual and minimise the idea that Villanelle was getting into her head. Because she wasn’t. Totally not.

Villanelle paused. Watching as Eve scribbled away some notes on the whiteboard. “He doesn’t satisfy you.” She told her bluntly, earning a side eye from Eve.

“I can promise you, that’s not the case.” She told her, leaning her back against the whiteboard and crossing her arms over her chest.

“He can give you and orgasm every now and then, but he can’t give you that rush of adrenaline you’re looking for.” Villanelle told her flatly. She could only take so much of Eve’s attitude, especially when they both knew she was right. Her tone changed and she immediately took a couple of steps closer to Eve. “You want the fear. You want the harshness, the edge. You want him to start to choke you out, you want him to pin you down and just fuck you, you want him to intimidate you. Your constant sour attitude doesn’t even show you want it. You need it, Eve.”

Eve had to admit, she was a little taken aback by how good that sounded. How much it made her stomach begin to bubble with excitement. But, she couldn’t let her know she was right. “You’re bullshitting, I don’t need anything like that.” Eve grumbled, moving to turn back to face the whiteboard before she felt a hand on her waist pulling her to turn her around so her back was against the board. Before she could even realise what had happened, she felt Villanelle’s forearm pressed at her throat and her hands came down to rest on Villanelle’s stomach, her immediate instinct being to push away, but she held back.

“Are you sure?” Villanelle asked lowly, her face close to Eve’s to close the gap between them and give Eve a sense of claustrophobia. She knew she was right. The only thing worse than Eve not acknowledging that she was right was the fact she kept fighting her on it. So, she just had to prove it.

Eve’s eyes were wide and her mouth hung open slightly. She knew, if she needed to, she could stop it. She could fight, or call out to Hugo and Jess for help. But something stopped her.

“Are you sure you don’t feel that excitement between your legs knowing that I could break you in a second if I wanted to?” Villanelle whispered, keeping her voice low to avoid attention and keep up the atmosphere she’d created.

Eve faltered for a moment, wanting nothing more than for her to keep this going, as much as she wouldn’t admit it to herself or Villanelle. But she couldn’t prove her right. “I don’t feel anything for you...”

Villanelle couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at that, bringing her other hand up to grab Eve’s face and force her to look into Villanelle’s eyes. “You’re such a dirty liar.” She told her, tone changing to harsh and sharp as she tried to stare Eve down.

“I... I don’t feel anything.” Eve insisted weakly. She knew Villanelle could tell it was all a poor attempt at smoke and mirrors, but it didn’t stop her trying.

“Oh no?” Villanelle speculated as she cocked and eyebrow and dropped her hand from Eve’s face. She brought her hand down to roughly unbutton and unzip Eve’s trousers. Villanelle was also well aware of the fact Eve could call for help if she needed it. She wasn’t as scared of her as when they first met. She knew Eve knew how to handle herself. Villanelle slid her hand into Eve’s underwear, feeling the heat and the wetness radiate from between her legs.

“Are you really sure you don’t need it?” Villanelle said in a low whisper, watching as the tension from Eve’s face dropped and her eyes slipped shut. “Because this feels like you’re desperate for it.” Villanelle began working her fingers back and forth over Eve’s clit, watching as this woman, who had fought so hard to be in control of her own body and head, began to become completely undone right in the palm for Villanelle’s hand.

“Are you sure you don’t need to feel like a whore?” Villanelle muttered through gritted teeth, beginning to speed her hand up as she watched Eve try to hold back a moan to avoid getting caught. “You don’t need someone to take control of you? You don’t need someone to hurt you so you can feel a little bit more alive?” Villanelle pressed her arm against her throat a little more to properly restrict her breathing instead of just keeping her pinned down, managing to elicit a small whine from Eve as she did so.

Eve’s body was trembling as she felt herself begin to grow closer to the edge, surprised how quick she was compared to when she was with Niko. She stole a glance from Villanelle when she could as the woman lifted the pressure from Eve’s neck as she saw her begin to struggle.

“You can’t even look me in the eye.” Villanelle told her, though Eve already knew. “You know you’re just a whore who needs to have someone push you around you so you can get off.”

Eve let out a breathy sigh as Villanelle pressed against her neck again, keeping her eyes down, only proving Villanelle’s point. Before she could even think to keep quiet, Eve moaned and grabbed at the material of Villanelle’s shirt, her body stilling as she felt her orgasm wash over her. It was intense. More intense than she had ever felt. And that scared her a little.

Villanelle watched and worked her through her climax before pulling her hand out of Eve’s trousers and letting her other arm drop from her neck.

“You need something, Eve. But, I can’t tell if you need more adrenaline or you need me.” Villanelle told her, Eve only managing to pay half attention as she tried to keep herself upright and catch her breath.

Without another word, Villanelle was out the door.


End file.
